The Mouse
by ParkByun61
Summary: Kisah Jongin yang pemalas untuk membersihkan kamarnya, karena kejadian suatu malam membuat Kyungsoo memarihi Jongin keesokan harinya. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? -KAISOO-


Title : The Mouse

Author : Eegyeol61

Cast : Kim JongIn , Do KyungSoo

Genre : Humor, Brothership

Pairing : KaiSoo

Rate : T

Length : OneShoot

..

..

..

..

..

..

Happy Reading

BRAKKK!

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu mewah. Pelaku pembantingan pitu itu adalah seorang namja tampan berkulit tan berseragam SMA yaitu Kim JongIn. Setelah ia membanting pintu malang tersebut dengan seenak nya ia melempar tas dan sepatu nya sembarangan kemudian ia menyalakan televisi untuk menonton acara favoritnya. Tanpa ia ketahui di belakang nya telah berdiri seorang namja manis berperawakan mungil tengah menatap nya dengan garang.

"JJJJOOOOOONNNGGGIIINNN!" teriak kyungsoo –namja mungil tersebut- dengan suara 8 oktaf nya. Jongin yang terkejut pun refleks menolehkan pandangan nya pada kyungsoo

"hehehe, hyung wae?" tanya jongin tanpa rasa bersalah. Mendengar pertanyaan jongin kyungsoo menjadi geram. Ingin rasa nya ia melempar adik kesayangan nya itu ke benua antartika dan di makan beruang kutub akan tetapi ia masih terlalu sayang pada jongin. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, menghadapi jongin memang harus dengan kepala dingin

"Jongin, sudah berapa kali hyung katakan, letakkan barang mu dengan baik" ucap kyungsoo setenang mungkin.

"aku lelah hyung, lalu kemana jung ahjumma?" tanya jongin, ia masih saja mengelak

"jung ahjumma ada dibusan untuk keperluan anaknya, kenapa kau menanyai jung ahjumma?"

"biasanya ia yang selalu membereskan barang barang ku"

"aigoo jongin hal sekecil ini kau bisa melakuan nya sendirikan?"

Dengan malas nya jongin beranjak dari sofa empuknya untuk membereskan barang barang nya

"iya iya hyung, dasar hyung cerewet" rajuk jongin

Kemudian jongin beranjak menuju ke kamar nya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat perangai adik nya.

*Jongin's Room

Dikamar jongin meltakkan tas nya disamping meja belajar di sudut ruangan, ia mengambil kacang yang ada ditasnya. Kemudian ia menyalah kan kipas angin, ia merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur sambil membuka kulit kacang satu persatu dan melemparkan kulit nya ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Ah.. begini lebih baik" gumam jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian pun ia tertidur

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Pada malam hari nya terdengar suara suara aneh yang berasal dari kolong tempat tidur jongin. "cit..cit..cit" suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan mengganggu kenyenyakan tidur jongin. Ia mengerang pelan. "eungh.. suara apa itu?" tanya jongin pada diri sendiri. "cit..cit.." suara itu kembali terdengar. Dengan seketika wajah jongin menjadi pucat pasih, ia tau itu adalah suara hewan yang paling ia takuti. Itu adalah suara hewan mungil berwarna putih yaitu tikus. "OMO.. itu tikus, ottokae?" jongin mulai panik. Seekor tikus keluar dari kolong tempat tidur jongin. Dengan segera jongin mengambil sapu yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Ia memukul mukul tikus itu dengan brutal

"ukh.. tikus menyebalkan!" gerutu jongin. Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian muncul beberapa ekor tikus di dekat kaki jongin.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!, Soo Hyung tolong akuuu!" teriak jongin memanggil kyungsoo

Kemudian terdengar gebrakan pintu kamar jongin, pelakunya adalah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat jongin dengan heran, kini jongin tengah meringkuk di atas meja belajanya, oh tidak lupa sapu ia pegangi dengan wajah seperti mayat hidup. "ada apa jongin? Kenapa kau berteriak tengah malam begini?" tanya kyungsoo

Yang ditanya hanya maenunjuk kolong tempat tidur di situ. "A..a..ada b..banyak tikus hyung" ucap jongin dengan suara bergetar.

"eoh? Dimana?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"D..D..di situ hyung" tunjuk jongin

"Hah" kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang " besok pagi akan hyung lihat, skarang kau tidur dengan ku saja" lanjut kyungsoo

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Keesokan hari nya di pagi kota seoul yang damai dengan masih sedikit nya kendaraan yang beraktivitas. Kyungsoo melenguh di tidur nya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulat nya denga lucu. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah damai tidur jongin. Ia tersenyum seraya mengusap surai gelap jongin. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur nya dengan maksud untuk mengecek keaadaan kamar jongin yang tadi malam kedatangan tamu tikus tikus kecil yang lucu. Lucu? Ya itu menurut kyungsoo berbeda jauh dengan jongin yang menganggap tikus itu menakutkan.

Kyungsoo membuka kamar jongin, pemandangan yang ia dapat pertama kali adalah kamar yang benar benar seperti kapal pecah. "aigooo.. dari dulu sampai sekarang si hitam itu tidak pernah berubah".

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju tempat tidur jongin, ia memeriksa kolong tempat tidur yang kata nya tempat tikus itu berada. Mata kyungsoo yang bulat tampah bulat karena melihat kolong tempat tidur jongin yang begitu banyak sampah bertebaran.

"JJJJJOOOOOONNNGGGGIIIIIINNNNNN!" teriak kyungsoo dengan suara yang bisa saja meobohkan rumah orang-orang. Jongin yang masih berkelana di alam mimpi pun reflek membuka ke dua mata nya bahkan ia sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Dengan segera jongin menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah berada di kamarnya. Sesampai disana ia melihat kyungsoo tengah berkacak pinggang tak lupa muka marahnya. Jongin menelan air liurnya susah payah melihat hyung tercinta nya yang kini tengah marah.

"W-wae hyung?" tanya jongin

"kau ingin tau kenapa ada tikus dikamarmu jongin?" bukan nya menjawab kyungsoo malah bertanya balik pada jongin.

"kenapa hyung?"

"lihat ! banyak sampah disini, pantas saja banyak tikus bersarang. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan bersihkan kamar mu setiap hari. Kau ini sudah dewasa jongin, seharus nya kau bisa mandiri" Nasehat kyungsoo pada jongin.

Jongin menunduk seraya memilin milin baju nya. Ia tau kesalahan nya yang selalu manja dan tidak mau membersihkan kamarnya, ia merasa sangat nyesal.

"Ne hyung, arrasso! Aku tak akan mengulangi nya lagi" sesal jongin

"bagus lah kalau kau mengerti, tapi kau hars berjanji akan berubah dan tidak mengulangi lagi kesalahan mu"

"ne, hyung ! aku berjanji"

"ya sudah sekarang bersihkan kamar mu"

"ai..ai kapten" ucap jongin bergaya seperti pelaut sejati, tak lupa tanda hormat nya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

5 mount leter

DUG DUG DUG

"Hyung buka pintu nya, tolong aku ada tikus di kamar ku" teriak jongin

Jongin? Ya pelaku nya adalah jongin. Ia memang pernah berjanji tapi hanya berlaku selama 5 bulan setelah itu ia kembali pada kebiasaan lama nya. Pintu yang di gedor jongin adalah pintu kamar kyungsoo lalu kenapa ia tak keluar? Mari kita lihat keadaan di dalam.

Di dalam terliahan seorang namja bermata bulat tengah bergelung di bawah selimut nya tanpa terusik dengan perilaku jongin. Kenapa bisa ? karna ia telah menyumpal telinga nya dengan earphone dan menyetel lagu dengan volume full oleh karena itu lah ia tak bisa mendengar teiakan jongin. Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan nya karena ia tau kalu jongin akan mengulangi perbuatannya, maka kini tinggal lah jongin di luar yang terus menggedor gedor pintu kamar kyungsoo. Poor Jongin -_-

"Hyung tolong aku, Hiks" isak jongin yang masih saja menggedor gedor pintu kamar kyungsoo

END

Hai readers-nim aku datang sama ff kaisoo pertama aku, biasa nya aku buat ff ChanBaek. Tapi akhir akhir ini aku suka sama kaisoo. Semoga kalian suka. Maaf ya kalau ada typo yang berteparan, maklum author males ngedit. Ok sekian cuap-cuap dari aku

Annnyyyyyeeeeoooonnnggggggg ! muah ! *tebar fly kiss bareng kaisoo #di tendang

Don't forget RCL juseyoo ! :D


End file.
